pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Computer Games (Wikipedia article, archived)
This page was originally a Wikipedia article on PCGs, before it was deleted. The article was saved, and is preserved here. '' '''Paper Computer Game' is the name of a game played on paper, created by Chris DeLuca in 1992. It was based on the now obsolete 'Graphical Adventure' genre of computer games, such as 'Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis', the 'King's Quest' series, and the 'Hugo' series. Since the creation of this game series, it has taken on a life of its own. The series has died, and several revival attempts have been made. The most notable one was in early 2003 with the first new installation in years, marked the beginning of what was called 'Series 2'. The first installation in series 2 was called "Till Time Do Us Part", and it featured a majestic battle in a medieval castle, with dinosaurs and alien flying saucers participating. There was a long period of doubt as to whether "Series 2" would continue, but then a sequel, "Relic of the Sea" was released. "Series 2" seems to have been successful, and new episodes continue to be released. Another publisher, XaQ, took interest in the franchise, and started its own series of episodes, which make use of existing characters as well as adding its own. Storyline-wise, the XaQ series takes place alongside the regular ones, as events from the main series can affect the events of XaQ's episodes. Surprisingly, Chris DeLuca's company, BronzeCo, has allowed the XaQ episodes to exist, and has not challenged them in court. A spokesperson for BronzeCo gave the impression in a speech that BronzeCo felt it was better for BronzeCo as well as for the franchise to have a mutually beneficial relationship with XaQ than to take up legal action. To that end, the spokesman commended the XaQ episodes on their creativity, and announced plans to incorporate certain elements from the XaQ series into its own. Inspired by XaQ's unchallenged success, a third, independent publisher of paper & pencil games, Elven Publishing, Inc., released a stand-alone Paper Computer Game adventure, "The Evil Echidnas of Elfland". To date, neither BronzeCo nor XaQ have challenged its publication. To this date, Elven has not announced any plans to make a follow-up adventure. Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. Recurring Characters 98px|thumb|left|Zoovac.In an early adventure, Zoovac was introduced, a robotic clown on a stick. Zoovac was originally a robot created by the Evil Organization; however he defied his programming to give information to the player. Zoovac was later rescued and reprogrammed by the player character, and has since become the mentor of the main character in some respects. Many adventures arise from a debriefing (or a frantic telephone call) from Zoovac. The XaQ adventures had Zoovac in a similar role, although he was drawn differently at first, with a box at the bottom of his stick, as opposed to the usual tripod. Also, his hair (usually two spurts of straight hair) became frizzy. The Farmer is a character who was brought into the present from a time-travelling adventure. He played a role several times. 150px|thumb|right Ginkus was introduced in a XaQ adventure. He was the main character of the prequel adventure, "The Last of the Zorelta". He was a king of a dying nation. Since then, he has appeared in various representations in every publication (Including non-Paper Computer Game publications). He has become a trademark of XaQ. Enemies Since the beginning, a giant Evil Organization has plagued players of these games. The Fat Guy is a supernaturally obese character who often obstructs the way through a hallway. Getting him out of the way is often a major puzzle. One of the worst threats to players of these games are the Ape-Balls, a species of apes with amazing strength and speed who often kill the player immediately. Certain variations exist, as well. The Games Games made by BronzeCo: All of the games by BronzeCo follow the storyline of a character named Xaq. Xaq, at the beginning of Series 1 is a normal kid, who, while visiting his friend, finds that everything is wrong; he is attacked by people who he normally trusts, such as his friend's parents and neighbors. Xaq continuously got into strange adventures after that, in the subsequent games, until the point where he started to be depicted as an adventurer; He was no longer a normal kid who got sucked into strange events, but was instead one who seeks out adventure and trouble. As the stories unfolded, he became aware of a giant evil organization whose purpose was unknown, and he repeatedly meddled in their affairs. After a certain point, he rescued a robot from the evil organization whose name was Zoovac. Zoovac eventually took on the role of mentor to Xaq, often briefing him on missions. By the time of Series 2, many years have passed, and Xaq is in his late teens, and is still working with Zoovac. *Series 1 *1. "Paper Computer Game" *2. "Karate Adventure" *3. "Star Wars: A New Hope" *4. "Rich Kid" *Series 2 *1. "Till Time Do Us Part" *2. "Relic of the Sea" *3. "The Fabric of Reality" *4. "Ginkus' Gift" *5. "The Natzi Machine" Games made by XaQ: The first two of these games follow the story of Pierre, who is apparently a friend of Xaq (The main character from the BronzeCo games) and is contacted by Zoovac. Pierre and her friend Ari end up abducted by aliens, and they crash on an alien world. The third game is a prequel; it takes place on the planet on which Pierre crashes, 1000 years ago. It follows the story of Ginkus, king of the dying nation of Zorelta, as he struggles to prevent rebellion from overtaking him. The fourth game is a mystery, starring a 'wealthy, British-accented individual'; He must search his uncles mansion for clues to a murder. The fifth and sixth games follow Ari, Pierre's friend, as he gets separated from Pierre; and a strange girl named Cassie, who doesn't remember anything about her past. They meet up, and explore a strange underground area. Their story later continues in the 13th and 14th games, as they find themselves in a strange alien forest and begin to explore it. Into the Heart of the World introduces Yppit, a strange villainous character who wishes to venture into the center of his world. He does so, encountering mole men. His story is later continued, as the molemen get their revenge against him for destroying their city. The Alien Invasion series depicts a race of aliens trying to invade the earth and how it affects the planet. *Xaq’s Series *1. The EVIL league of EVIL-ness *2. The Alien Abduction *3. The Last of the Zorelta *4. Mansion of Mystery *5. When Evil flows in Freeness *6. The Ancient Secret under Shri *7. Into the Heart of the World *8. Alien Invasion!!! Part 0- Prologue *9. Alien Invasion!!! Part 1- Evil Plans *10. Alien Invasion!!! Part 2- The World's Reaction *11. Revenge of the Molemen *12. MaNiPuLaTioN *13. Squids in Forests *14. Further Silvan Squidisms *15. Pride and Death-ju-jice *16. Balzak Globotron *17. ‘Barnes and Noble’ (in production) *18. ‘Zoovac: the life and Times of a Clown on a Stick (In pre-production) Games by Elven Publishing Elven's first game depicted an unknown main character, while the second one returned to BronzeCo's character of Xaq, as he explores a strange world of a different time. The third one stars Malphoid, a robot working for the postal service as he tries to deliver mail. *1. The Evil Echidnas of Elfland *2. Xaq to the Future *3. Malfoid the Mailbox-bot *4. Malphoid: Fired *5. ‘Space-Balls’ *6. Last of the Chozo Games by Rel Inc. *1. Xaq- Chapter 1 Games by Krierre House New to the paper computer game making business, Krierre House specializes in Myst-esque PCG's. The current series, Soul Symphony, is named for its use of biblical, mythological, and hermetic views. This series is a trilogy, Genesis, Exile, and Revelation, and is set in the beginning of time. They have released a remake of their first game named REGenesis, a play on words as it is a REmake of Genesis and the word Regenerate since the game is in a way REGENerating itself from the years it slept not being played. * Soul Symphony Series *1. Genesis *2. Exile *3. Revelation *4. REGenesis *5. Genocide